Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts
A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ou simplesmente Hogwarts, é um internato de magia para bruxos e bruxas britânicos com idades entre onze e dezessete anos. É o palco principal dos primeiros seis livros da série Harry Potter, de J. K. Rowling, cada livro equivalendo a um ano letivo. No volume derradeiro da série, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, no entanto, a maior parte da história se passa fora de Hogwarts, uma vez que os personagens principais, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, não atendem ao sétimo e último grau de ensino (embora Rowling tenha declarado que Hermione retorna à escola depois dos acontecimentos descritos em Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte para prestar os seus exames de Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia). A batalha climática do livro e da série, no entanto, ocorre em Hogwarts. Localização :Artigo principal: Castelo de Hogwarts left|thumb|O [[Castelo de Hogwarts.]] A Escola de Hogwarts é abrigada pelo Castelo de Hogwarts, um grande castelo localizado em um local desconhecido na Escócia, próximo a vila bruxa de Hogsmeade. O castelo possui terrenos extensos cobertos por gramas e arbustos com flores e hortas, um lago, uma floresta densa, várias estufas e um estádio de Quadribol. O castelo também abriga um corujal, que abriga todas as corujas de propriedade da escola e dos alunos. As três torres mais altas são a Torre de Astronomia, a Torre da Grifinória e a Torre da Corvinal, respectivamente. Há 142 lances de escada, que são conhecidas por se moverem , no castelo, que foi construído em enormes rochas sobre o lago. O castelo é conhecido pelas muitas mudanças que sofreu em sua estrutura ao passar dos anos, assim como se reconstruir depois da Batalha de Hogwarts. thumb|O Brasão de Hogwarts. Em sentido horário do superior à esquerda, os símbolos das casas; O leão da [[Grifinória, a cobra da Sonserina, a águia da Corvinal e o texugo da Lufa-Lufa.]] O brasão de Hogwarts mostra o animal símbolo de cada casa e as cores da mesma. São eles, em sentido horário do superior à esquerda: o leão da Grifinória, a cobra da Sonserina, a águia da Corvinal e o texugo da Lufa-Lufa. Algumas salas da escola tendem a se mover, assim como os degraus da Grande Escadaria. Alvo Dumbledore afirmou uma vez que não conhecia todos os segredos do castelo, já que o local testemunhou séculos de magia antiga. A escola tem uma quantidade considerável de feitiços e encantamentos ao seu redor para que não seja possível de se encontrar por um trouxa. Certas pessoas não podem ver a escola, eles veem apenas ruínas e vários sinais de aviso. Bruxas e bruxos não podem aparatar ou desaparatar em Hogwarts, exceto quando o diretor retira o encantamento . A eletricidade e dispositivos eletrônicos não funcionam em Hogwarts. Os rádios, porém, são uma exceção. J. K. Rowling explica o fato dizendo que os rádios em Hogwarts não são alimentado com eletricidade, e e sim por magia. História Fundação Hogwarts foi fundada por volta de 993 d.C. por dois bruxos, Godric Grifnória e Salazar Sonserina, e duas bruxas, Helga Lufa-Lufa e Rowena Ravenclaw. Cada um deles continha um aspecto de personalidade que queriam nos novos alunos. No entanto, pouco depois da escola ser fundada, Sonserina discutiu com os outros fundadores a respeito da pureza de sangue. Sonserina quis admitir apenas os alunos de puro sangue, enquanto os outros três fundadores discordaram. Sonserina deixou a escola logo depois de construir em segredo a Câmara Secreta. Quando seu verdadeiro herdeiro, o Herdeiro de Sonserina , voltasse à escola, ele ou ela seria capaz de abrir a Câmara e libertar o monstro que lá havia em função de purificar a escola de todos os alunos Nascidos-trouxas. Primeiro Torneio Tribruxo Cerca de três anos após a fundação da escola, o Torneio Tribruxo teve início entre as três mais prestigiadas escolas mágicas da Europa - a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a Academia de Magia Beauxbatons e o Instituto Durmstrang. O torneio foi considerado a melhor maneira de bruxas e bruxos de diferentes nacionalidades se conhecerem e se socializarem. O torneiro continuou por seis séculos, até que o número de mortes ficou muito alto e o torneio sem continuação. História recente Ano letivo de 1942-1943 thumb|O jovem [[Tom Riddle em 1943.]] A existência da escola foi ameaçada quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta em 1942, quando Tom Marvolo Riddle, o Herdeiro de Slytherin, abriu a Câmara em seu quinto ano. Quando uma garota foi morta, o Ministério da Magia ameaçou fechar a escola. Como Riddle passava suas férias em um orfanato trouxa, ele não quis que a escola fechasse, ele então acusou Rúbeo Hagrid e não foi culpado de seu crime por décadas. No entanto, em 1992, a Câmara foi reaberta, e no ano seguinte, a verdade foi revelada e Rúbeo Hagrid foi considerado inocente e Riddle culpado . Ano letivo de 1991-1992 thumb|right|200px|A [[Pedra Filosofal.]] :Artigo principal: ano letivo de 1991-1992 Em 1991, Harry Potter começou a frequentar a escola. Já famoso por ter sobrevivido a maldição da morte Lord Voldemort quando era ainda um bebê e dentro dele foi criada uma Horcrux acidentalmente pelo próprio lord, ele logo começou a descobrir o segredo sobre a Pedra Filosofal. Harry descobriu que a Pedra estava sendo escondida na escola e que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Quirino Quirrell, estava tentando pegar a Pedra para Lord Voldemort, que tinha possuído seu corpo. Harry, Rony e Hermione sofreram uma série de desafios no caminho das Câmaras Subterrâneas em uma tentativa de impedir que a Pedra fosse roubada por Severo Snape, que eles acreditavam estar tentando roubá-la. Eles só descobriram que era Quirrell quem tentava roubá-la quando Harry chegou na sala onde se encontrava o Espelho de Ojesed. Harry conseguiu retardar o professor a tempo de Dumbledore chegar e impedir Voldemort de pegar a Pedra, que usaria para ter vida eterna. Segundo o diretor, se não tivesse chegado a tempo, Harry poderia ter morrido . Ano letivo de 1992-1993 thumb|right|200px|[[Gina Weasley escrevendo no diário.]] :Artigo principal: ano letivo de 1992-1993 Em 1992, a Câmara foi reaberta por Gina Weasley sob a influência do diário escrito por Tom Riddle. O diário permitiu à lembrança de Riddle possuir Gina, deixando-o agir através dela para abrir a Câmara uma segunda vez. Entretanto, Harry Potter descobriu a verdade e destruiu o diário e o basilisco, trazendo assim o fim à estas tramas sombrias . Ano letivo de 1993-1994 :Artigo principal: ano letivo de 1993-1994 thumb|right|250px|[[Sirius Black preso em Hogwarts, antes de ser liberto por Harry e Hermione.]] Em 1993, Sirius Black escapa de Azkaban. Black esteve em Azkaban por doze anos, condenado por matar doze trouxas e Pedro Pettigrew com apenas um feitiço. Ele também foi condenado por delatar Tiago e Lílian Potter a Voldemort. Tornou-se claro que Black estava atrás de Harry acreditando que sua morte traria Lord Voldemort de volta ao poder. Black entrou no castelo duas vezes, uma vez atacou o quadro da Mulher Gorda, a outra, chegou muito perto do rato de Rony Weasley, Perebas. Harry, Rony e Hermione encontram na Casa dos Gritos junto com Remo Lupin, que foi amigo de Black durante o tempo que estudavam em Hogwarts. Black revelou a verdade a eles. Ele era inocente, e fora Pedro Pettigrew que fizera tudo por que foi condenado. Para culpar Black, ele cortou um dos dedos e se transformou em sua forma animaga, um rato, e fugiu. Black tinha vindo a Hogwarts para matar Pettigrew, e agora que Lupin sabia que era verdade, ele também queria matar Pedro. Pettigrew, no entanto, escapa e volta para ajudar Voldemort ter de volta o poder. Harry e Hermione ajudaram Black a escapar em Bicuço, um hipogrifo, enquanto Rony se recuperava na ala hospitalar, e salvaram a vida de Sirius e de Bicuço, que ia ser executado naquele dia . Ano letivo de 1995-1996 :Artigo principal: ano letivo de 1995-1996 thumb|right|250px|A [[Armada de Dumbledore.]] Hogwarts foi ameaçada novamente quando o Ministério da Magia começou a implementar os "Decretos Educacionais" em 1995, como parte de uma conspiração para desacreditar e arruinar Alvo Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge, a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas escolhida pelo Ministério, era o centro do plano. Com esses Decretos Educacionais, ela lentamente tomou o controle de Hogwarts e eventualmente substituiu Alvo Dumbledore como diretora. Mas foi através da Armada de Dumbledore que Umbridge foi afastada. Depois da Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios, o Ministério não teve escolha senão aceitar que Voldemort retornara e Umbridge foi removida de Hogwarts . Ano letivo de 1996-1997 :Artigo principal: ano letivo de 1996-1997 thumb|250px|right|[[Comensais da Morte entram em Hogwarts.]] Em 1996, o Ministro Rufo Scrimgeour ordenou aos aurores que protegessem Hogwarts. Em 1997, Hogwarts foi atacada por um grupo de Comensais da Morte. Severo Snape assassinou o então diretor Alvo Dumbledore. A Profª Minerva McGonagall tornou-se então a diretora da escola. Não havia certeza se Hogwarts continuaria aberta . Ano letivo de 1997-1998 :Página principal: ano letivo de 1997-1998 thumb|200px|right|[[Severo Snape como diretor de Hogwarts, em 1998.]] Com a tomada do Ministério por Voldemort em 1997, a educação em Hogwarts tornou-se obrigatória para todas as crianças bruxas. Novas solicitações, como a prova de pureza de sangue, foram requeridas. O Estudo dos Trouxas constituiu-se por ensinar como os trouxas eram nojentos e se tornou uma matéria obrigatória, enquanto isso, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tornou-se apenas Artes das Trevas, que incluía ensinar aos alunos maldições ilegais. Severo Snape tornou-se o diretor da escola. Foi uma época de terror em que não se podia confiar em ninguém. Depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, no fim do ano letivo, a escola começou a se reestruturar . 1998 e além thumb|right|250px|A [[Batalha de Hogwarts, o fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa.]] Em maio de 1998 ocorreu a Batalha de Hogwarts. A batalha terminou com muitas perdas de ambos os lados. Lord Voldemort encontrou seu fim. A paz foi restaurada e Minerva McGonagall retomou seu posto como diretora. Hogwarts sofreu muitos danos na batalha. Várias áreas do castelo e de seus arredores foram destruídas, e o estádio foi destruído com fogo. Baseado no que se sabe desde a Batalha de Hogwarts, a escola foi restaurada e ainda estava aberta em 2017; o sistema das casas permaneceu como era e Neville Longbottom se tornou o professor de Herbologia depois de deixar o serviço de Auror . Ano escolar O ano escolar começa em 1 de Setembro. Os alunos geralmente chegam a Hogwarts através do Expresso de Hogwarts, que deixa de Plataforma 9¾ da Estação King1s Cross em Londres, às 11 horas exatas. No passado haviam outras maneiras de chegar a escola, como via vassouras ou pó de Flu, ou simplesmente aparatando para um local nas proximidades, tal como Hogsmeade. Perder o Expresso de Hogwarts, por qualquer motivo é um problema muito grave, mas não vai custar pontos aos estudantes, enquanto eles chegarem lá antes do ano letivo começar oficialmente. O Expresso de Hogwarts leva os alunos para a Estação de Hogsmeade, onde os alunos do primeiro ano tradicionalmente atravessar o Lago Negro em barcos com o guarda-caça, indo para uma abertura nas rochas sobre as quais o Castelo de Hogwarts é construído, através de uma cortina de hera, e, finalmente, em um port subterrâneo. Os alunos mais velhos viajam na estrada em carruagens puxadas por testrálio (invisíveis para qualquer um que não tem testemunhado a morte) para o castelo. O Banquete de Boas Vindas tem lugar no Salão Principal. Esta festa inclui a Cerimônia de Seleção, seguido por algumas palavras do atual diretor ou diretora, o banquete começa depois disto, incluindo grandes quantidades de comida e bebida. A festa é fechada com mais algumas palavras do diretor, mas também incluía os habituais avisos de inicio de ano. Após o jantar, os alunos são levados para a Sala comum deles por um monitor. Este é um momento especial para novos alunos para se sentirem confortáveis com os seus arredores, porque as aulas começam no dia seguinte, 2 de Setembro. Os horários das aulas são distribuídos durante café da manhã pelos Chefes de House. Depois de duas semanas de aulas. O ano letivo de Hogwarts está estruturado de forma semelhante a outras escolas não-mágicas e faculdades no Reino Unido, com um ano de três termos com feriados no Natal e na Páscoa, delimitada pelo feriado de verão de nove semanas. Os alunos têm a opção de ficar em Hogwarts nos feriados de inverno e primavera. Aqueles que optarem por permanecer no castelo não têm aulas e participam de uma festa no dia de Natal. Os alunos também não têm aulas na semana da Páscoa, mas isso é muito menos agradável devido à grande quantidade de trabalho que os professores atribuem, ao estudantes neste momento em preparação para os exames finais. Os alunos do terceiro ano e acima podem visitar Hogsmeade, a aldeia local, ocasionalmente. Normalmente, existem quatro festas por ano: a festa do início do ano, no início do ano escolar, festa de fim de ano, no final ano letivo, e as festas em Hallowe'en e Natal. Festas também são chamados para marcar ocasiões especiais, como em Cálice de Fogo, quando havia uma festa para comemorar o início do Torneio Tribruxo. As aulas prosseguem normalmente e o próximo evento notável ocorre na noite de 31 de outubro: a festa de Dia das Bruxas. Decorações incluem abóboras gigantes e bandos de centenas de morcegos voando pelos corredores. Os alimentos servidos incluem abóbora, tortas, bolos e todos os tipos de doces mágicos. A temporada de Quadribol começa geralmente com a primeira partida de Quadribol nas primeiras semanas de novembro. Na segunda semana de dezembro, o Vice-Diretor pega os nomes daqueles que estão ficando em Hogwarts ao longo das Férias de Natal. As aulas terminam geralmente cerca de uma semana antes do Natal e a maioria dos alunos e alguns professores vão para casa pelo trem da escola. Nos anos do Torneio Tribruxo, o Baile de Inverno ocorre na noite do dia de Natal, que termina à meia-noite. Em 25 de dezembro, uma festa de Natal é realizada no Salão Principal. Pouco depois de 06 de janeiro (Dia de Reis), o Expresso de Hogwarts retorna para Hogsmeade. As datas exatas do início das férias de Páscoa feriados variam a cada ano. Durante estas férias, os alunos podem ir para casa. Os exames finais são realizadas na primeira semana de junho e os resultados saem na segunda semana. Na noite antes do Expresso de Hogwarts voltar para Londres, a Festa de Fim de Ano é realizada. O Expresso de Hogwarts retorna a Londres durante a terceira semana de junho. Alguns funcionários e todos os alunos deixam Hogwarts para férias de verão. Administração A posição mais elevada de pessoal em Hogwarts é o de diretor ou diretora. Há também um vice-diretor ou vice-diretora, que assumirá responsabilidades do Diretor se as circunstâncias o exigirem. Diretores de Hogwarts *Professora Fílida Spore (antes de 1408; Permanente) *Professora Eoessa Sakndenberg (antes de 1503; Permanente) *Professor Fytherley Undercliffe (antes de 1531; Permanente) *Professor Vindicto Veridiano (antes de 1703; Permanente) *Professor Amrose Swott (antes de 1724; Permanente) *Professor Dilys Derwent (1741 - 1768; Permanente) *Professor Eupraxia Mole (1870; Permanente) *Professor Phineas Nigellus Black (- 1925; Permanente) *Professor Armando Dippet (início do século 20 -c. 1956; Permanente) *Alvo Dumbledore (c. 1956 - 1992; Permanente) *Minerva McGonagall (8 de Maio de 1993 - 30 de Maio de 1993; Provisório) *Alvo Dumbledore (1992 - 1995; Permanente) *Professor Dolores Umbridge (abril de 1996 - 17 de Junho de 1996; Permanente) *Alvo Dumbledore (1996 - Junho de 1997; Permanente) *Minerva McGonagall (junho de 1997 - 1 de Setembro de 1997; Provisório) *Severo Snape (1 de Setembro de 1997 - 2 de Maio , de 1998; Permanente) *Minerva McGonagall (2 de Maio de 1998 - século 21; Permanente) Vice-Diretor *Alvo Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Aleto Carrow *Amico Carrow Diretores de Casas Grifinória *Godric Grifnória *Alvo Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall Lufa-Lufa *Helga Lufa-Lufa *Professora Pomona Sprout Corvinal *Rowena Ravenclaw *Professor Fílio Flitwick Sonserina *Salazar Sonserina *Professor Horácio Slughorn *Professor Severo Snape *Professor Horácio Slughorn Funcionários Zelador Argo_Filch_001.jpg|Argo Filch (1973 ou antes - 1998, pelo menos) Shriek.png Dédalo Diggle.jpg Foto de Perfil - Baleia Moby Dick.jpeg Spoiler.jpeg Crookshanks and scabbers.jpg Princess.jpg Bichento FH.png Trio no Expresso de Hogwarts.jpg HermioneRonaldBichento.jpg Dementador no trem.png Tonks, Weasley e Lupin.jpg Tonks e Lupin.jpg Remo Lupin (EdP promo) 1.jpg Remo-Lupin.jpg RemoLupin.jpg Remo Lupin profile.jpg Remo Lupin.jpg Remo Lupin e Sirius Black.jpg Lupin.png Lupin, Ronald, Hermione e Harry.jpg Lupin e Tonks 01.jpg Remo Lupin e Nymfadora Tonks 2 (EdP promo) 3.jpg Alastor Moody 03.jpg Alastor Moody 02.jpg Emma Watson 18.jpg Emma Watson 16.jpg Emma Watson 10.jpg Emma Watson 15.jpg Emma Watson 14.jpg Emma Watson 13.jpg Emma Watson 12.jpg Emma-Watson.jpg Fenrir Greyback como lobisomem.jpg Fenrir Greyback (EdP promo) 1.jpg Águia Patrono.jpg Fogomaldito de Bellatrix e destruição da Toca.jpg Amico Carrow.png Serpente de fogo de Voldemort.png Harry Potter - O Livro das Varinhas.jpg As Artes das Trevas - Um Scrapbook do Filme.jpg The New York Ghost - Bureau Federal de Vigilância Encoberta e Obliviação Não-Maj.png Percival Graves.png Varinha de Gerardo Grindelwald.jpg Dênis Creevey.png Assinatura de Dennis Creevey.png Lula Gigante.png Gringote.jpg Fawkes.jpg Curandeiras Pomfrey.png|Papoula Pomfrey (1970 - ?) Wainscott.jpg|Enfermeira Wainscott Guarda-Caças Rubeushagrid.png|Rúbeo Hagrid (1940? - ?) Instrutor de voo Madame_Hooc.png|Rolanda Hooch Bibliotecário Desconhecidos Funcionários não identificados A cozinha localiza-se próximo aos porões, que também fica próxima ao salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Sua entrada é acessível através de um quadro de uma cesta de frutas, que fica em um corredor vazio, para ter acesso a cozinha basta fazer cócegas na pera, ela ri e abre a passagem que dá para a cozinha. A cozinha é repleta de elfos domésticos, que nunca são vistos pelos moradores do castelo, há uma grande população de elfos que habitam em Hogwarts. Rotina diária O dia começa às 7h30 com café da manhã no Salão Principal. Durante o almoço, o correio chega em uma onda de centenas de corujas. Um sino toca sinalizando o início da primeira aula as 9h00min. Os sinos tocam novamente em uma hora para sinalizar o início da próxima aula. Há quatro períodos de aula antes do almoço (embora estudante nível NIEM possam ter pausas durante alguns destes), agendada de acordo com a casa. Após o almoço, há uma outra pausa e mais duas aulas. O jantar é servido no Salão Principal em direção a noite, após o que os alunos devem estar em suas salas comuns para estudar e se socializar. Há um aula de Astronomia, a única que ocorre a noite (geralmente meia-noite). Recrutamento Antes do período escolar A cada ano, o Vice-Diretor de Hogwarts envia cartas para bruxas e bruxos que farão onze anos. Estas cartas convidam as crianças a serem estudantes de Hogwarts. Se por qualquer motivo uma carta não chegar ao seu destinatário, corujas continuarão entregando cartas até que a pessoa receba uma (como quando Harry Potter fez onze anos). A carta contém uma lista de suprimentos necessários. Cartas também são enviadas para estudantes da escola para informá-los sobre os novos suprimentos necessários. Os alunos normalmente obtém o material escolar no Beco Diagonal, em Londres. Cartas direcionadas a bruxos e bruxas trouxas, como Hermione Granger e Lilian Evans (e Tom Riddle e Harry Potter, que apesar de mestiço, que viviam com trouxas e não sabiam nada do mundo mágico), que podem não estar cientes de seus poderes e não estão familiarizados com o mundo mágico, são entregues pessoalmente por um membro da equipe de Hogwarts, que, em seguida, explicam aos pais/responsáveis sobre a sociedade mágica, e tranquilizam-nos sobre esta notícia. Eles também ajudam a família no que diz respeito à compra de suprimentos e obter acesso ao Beco Diagonal. A carta de Harry Potter foi enviada de forma normal, via correio coruja, já que o diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, tinha presumido que os Dursley haviam explicado a Harry sobre Hogwarts e o mundo dos bruxos. Quando nenhuma resposta veio das primeiras, mais algumas cartas, cada uma refletindo o novo local de Harry, foram enviadas. Em última análise, Rúbeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras, foi despachado para entregar pessoalmente a carta final de Harry. Uma vez que ele encontrou Harry, que estava com os Dursley na sua vã tentativa de impedir Harry de conhecer o mundo mágico, Hagrid explicou tudo sobre os pais de Harry e o que realmente tinha acontecido na noite em que morreram. Os alunos estão autorizados a trazer um gato, uma coruja ou um sapo, mas muitas exceções, como ratos e puffs são feitas. Além disso, os alunos não têm de pagar taxa de matrícula, porque o Ministério da Magia Britânico cobre o custo de educação mágica de todos os alunos. Quadribol Testes para os times de Quadribol acontecem no início do ano letivo. Alunos do primeiro ano são geralmente proibidos de ingressar em um time de Quadribol, porque eles geralmente são inexperientes com vassouras e estão proibidos de possuí-los em primeiro lugar. No entanto, exceções foram feitas para ambas as coisas. Feriados Os alunos podem ir para casa para certos feriados como Natal e Páscoa. Os alunos que optam por permanecer participam de uma festa, juntamente com alguns membros do corpo docente. Uniforme de Hogwarts :Artigo principal: Uniforme de Hogwarts thumb|left Os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts são obrigados a usar um uniforme. Os estudantes devem usar seus uniformes durante todas as aulas, e ao comer as refeições ou estudar no Salão Principal. Os alunos têm permissão para usar suas próprias roupas depois das aulas na sala comunal de sua casa, no dormitório e durante os feriados. A maioria dos alunos são ainda vistos usando seus uniformes no dormitório, provavelmente porque eles teriam de mudar em seus pijamas para dormir antes de ir para a cama, para que eles possam sentir que é problemático colocar próprias roupas, em seguida, mudar novamente para seus pijamas. thumb O uniforme usado Hogwarts nos livros é constituído por uma túnica preta e um chapéu pontudo preto. As vestes ostentam marcas para distinção entre as casas. Os estudantes usam as suas próprias meias e sapatos. O uniforme retratado nos filmes consiste de uma camisa branca de manga comprida, uma gravata com as cores da casa (ficando mais sofisticados a cada ano), um colete cinza, calça preta para o sexo masculino e uma saia de preta preta, até a altura do joelho para as meninas, e meias pretas ou cinzas. Ambos os sexos usam sapatos pretos confortáveis. Cada aluno usa um manto que leva o brasão de sua casa na frente, na lateral direita. Durante os meses de inverno, um suéter cinza substitui o colete de para o conforto e um cachecol tendo suas duas cores da casa é usado para o calor. Um chapéu pontudo preto é fornecido, mas só é usado para ocasiões especiais, como a cerimônia de abertura, jantares especiais, etc. Cada andar *'Terrenos': Cabana de Hagrid, Campo de Quadribol, Floresta Proibida, Salgueiro Lutador, Portões de Hogwarts, cerca dos Hipogrifo, Estufas de Herbologia, Aula de Voo, Círculo de Pedra e Ponte Coberta. *'Masmorras': Sala de Aula de Poções, Sala de Filch, Salão Comunal da Sonserina, sala onde estava guardado o Espelho de Ojesed. *'Nível Térreo': Hall de Entrada, Salão Principal, Pátio Pavimentado, Passadeira e Arco de ouro e Salão de Duelos. *'Primeiro Andar': Sala de Aula de História da Magia, Sala de Aula de Transfiguração, Ponte de Pedra, Pátio de Transfiguração, Entrada da Passadeira. *'Segundo Andar': Sala de Aula de Feitiços, banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme e Entrada para a Câmara Secreta, localizada na pia do banheiro da Murta. *'Terceiro Andar': Sala de Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Sala dos Troféus, Ponte Suspensa, Corredor Escuro onde Fofo (o cérbero que pertenceu a Hagrid em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal) se encontrava escondido. *'Quarto Andar': Lá não existem salas e sim um extenso corredor cheio de quadro nas paredes, inclusive foi num deles que a Dama Gorda foi vista correndo há algum tempo atrás. Existe lá uma passagem secreta de Hogwarts para Hogsmeade, mas hoje está totalmente bloqueada. *'Quinto Andar': Banheiro dos Monitores, Topo da Torre do Relógio, Sala de Aula de Música e Sala de Aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. *'Sexto Andar': Sala de Aula de Aritmância, Sala de Aula de Estudo das Runas Antigas e o Salão Comunal da Corvinal. *'Sétimo Andar': Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Entrada para o Escritório do Diretor, Sala Precisa, Sala de Aula de Adivinhação, Torre de Astronomia. Hino :Hogwarts :Hogwarts, Hogwarts, ó querida Hogwarts :Venha nos ensinar, :Quer sejamos velhos e calvos, :Quer moços de pernas raladas, :Temos as cabeças precisadas, :De ideias interessantes, :Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar, :Moscas mortas e fios de cordão, :Nos ensine o que vale a pena, :Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos, :Faça o melhor, faremos o resto, :Estudaremos até o cérebro desmanchar. Disciplinas Hogwarts tem em seu corpo docente uma abundância de professores sábios e talentosos. Cada um especializada em um assunto específico. Outros cargos incluem o da enfermeira da escola, bibliotecário, e Guardião das Chaves e Terras de Hogwarts. Há uma variedade de aulas ministradas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts . Estes incluem tanto o currículo e as disciplinas eletivas, disponíveis a partir de terceiro ano para a frente. Algumas aulas podem ser descartadas no sexto ano. Transfiguração Transfiguração é a arte de mudar a forma ou a aparência de um objeto, e, portanto, isso é o que esta classe ensina. Transfiguração é um assunto baseado em teoria. Os professores da classe ter sido professor Alvo Dumbledore (? -1957) e Professora Minerva McGonagall (1957-1998). Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, comumente abreviado como DCAT, é a classe que ensina aos alunos técnicas defensivas para se defender contra as Artes das Trevas, e de se protegerem de criaturas das trevas. Os professores desta classe têm sido Professora Galatea Merrythought (?- 1945), Professor Quirino Quirrell (Ano letivo 1991-1992), Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (Ano letivo 1992-1993), professor Remo Lupin (Ano letivo 1993-1994), Bartô Crouch Jr. ( personificando Professor Alastor Moody) (Ano letivo 1994-1995), Professora Dolores Umbridge (Ano letivo 1995-1996), Professor Severo Snape (Ano letivo 1996-1997), e Professor Amico Carrow (Artes das Trevas) (Ano letivo 1997-1998). Feitiços Poções Poções é descrito como a arte de criar misturas com efeitos mágicos. Ela exige a mistura correta e agitação de ingredientes nos tempos e temperaturas certas. Snape 'lições s são retratados como infeliz, os tempos definidos em um calabouço sombrio no porão do castelo, enquanto oprimir Slughorn s, que substitui Snape como Mestre de Poções' , é mostrado como mais alegre e até mesmo divertido, às vezes. Os professores desta classe têm sido Professor Horácio Slughorn (? - 1981) (1996 -?) e Severo Snape (1981 - 1996). Astronomia Astronomia é o único campo de estudo em Hogwarts que tem um equivalente direto na trouxa mundo. Aulas de Astronomia ter lugar na Torre de Astronomia, a torre mais alta em Hogwarts, e são ministradas pela professora Aurora Sinistra. Lições envolver observações do céu noturno com telescópios. As aulas são realizadas todas as semanas à meia-noite, e os primeiros anos ter aulas na quarta-feira. Atividades de casa do estudante conhecidos incluem aprender os nomes das estrelas, constelações e planetas, e sua localização, movimentos e ambientes. O professor só conhecido desta classe é a Professora Aurora Sinistra (c. ? - ?, possivelmente antes). Aritmância Aritmância é um ramo da magia em causa com as propriedades mágicas dos números. Como nem Harry nem Ron tomar esta classe, quase nada se sabe sobre ela. É, no entanto, um assunto favorito de Hermione. Aritmância é declaradamente difícil, pois requer memorização e trabalho com muitos gráficos. A disciplina é lecionada pela Professor Septima Vector. Ele é separado em Arithmancy normal e Estudos Avançados de Aritmancia, o mais recente dos quais é ministrado por um professor desconhecido (possivelmente pela Professora Vector). Estudo de Runas Antigas O Estudo de Runas Antigas é um assunto geralmente teórico que estuda as runas antigas. Porque só Hermione estuda tal matéria, pouco se sabe sobre este assunto. É ensinado pelo professor Bathsheda Babbling (? - ?). História da Magia História da Magia é o estudo da história mágica. As aulas de Cuthbert Binns são retratados como as mais chata de Hogwarts. Elas são apenas palestras, dadas sem pausa, sobre eventos significativos na história bruxos. Tópicos ter incluído rebeliões de duendes, guerras gigantes, e as origens da bruxa sigilo. Esta é a única matéria em Hogwarts que é ensinada por um fantasma, como o professor nunca notou que ele tinha morrido e ensino simplesmente continuou como se nada tivesse mudado. O professor só conhecido deste assunto é Professor Cuthbert Binns (século 17 ou século 18 -?). Herbologia Herbologia é o estudo das plantas mágicas e como cuidar delas, utiliza-la e combatê-las. Herbologia também é a única matéria em que Neville Longbottom se destaca. Mais tarde, ele substitui a professora Pomona Sprout como o professor de Herbologia. Os professores conhecidas deste assunto são Professor Herbert Beery (? - ?) Professora Pomona Sprout (? - ?), e Professor Neville Longbottom (? - ?). Adivinhação Adivinhação é a arte de prever o futuro. Vários métodos são descritos, incluindo folhas de chá, bolas de cristal, quiromancia, cartomancia (incluindo a leitura de cartões de jogo convencionais e o tarot), astrologia, e Interpretação de Sonho. Adivinhação é descrito pela Professor McGonagall como "um dos ramos mais imprecisos da magia". Os professores desta matéria têm sido Professora Sibila Trelawney (1980 - 1995) (1996 -?) E Professor Firenze (1996 -?). Trato das Criaturas Mágicas Trato das Criaturas Mágicas é a matéria que instrui os alunos sobre como cuidar de animais mágicos. As aulas são realizadas fora do castelo. Nos dois primeiros anos de Harry, a aula era ministrada pelo Professor Silvano Kettleburn que então se aposentou. Dumbledore recrutou então o guarda-caça Rúbeo Hagrid para aceitar uma posição de ensino, juntamente com seus deveres de guarda-caça. Embora Hagrid seja obviamente muito experiente, e julgue mal o risco que os animais que ele usa em suas aulas representam para seus alunos, o que às vezes resulta em caos. Quando Hagrid está ausente, suas aulas são retomadas pelo professor Grubbly-Plank, uma bruxa conhecida de Dumbledore. Os professores desta classe têm sido Professor Silvano Kettleburn (? - 1992), Professor Rúbeo Hagrid (1993 -?), E Professor Guilherma Grubbly-Plank (1995) (temporariamente). Estudos dos Trouxas Estudos dos Trouxas é uma matéria ensinada por Caridade Burbage, que envolve o estudo da cultura trouxa (não-mágica) "de um ponto de vista bruxo." Ele também inclui Arte e musica trouxas. A única necessidade de bruxos e bruxas para aprenderem sobre as formas e meios de trouxas, é para garantir que eles possam misturar-se com os trouxas, enquanto a necessidade de fazê-lo (por exemplo, na Copa Mundial de Quadribol em 1994). À medida que a classe só é mencionado como sendo tomadas por Hermione, e por apenas um ano, pouco se sabe sobre seu currículo. Voo Voar é a matéria que ensina o uso de vassouras feitas para o uso de vôo e é ensinada apenas para os alunos do primeiro ano por Rolanda Hooch. Estudo dos Ghouls A matéria leccionada por um professor desconhecido. Supõe-se que os alunos aprendem sobre ghouls como poltergeists, vampiros, veelas, etc., e como se defender destas criaturas. Alquimia Alquimia é uma espécie de matéria composta por Transfiguração, Poções e química trouxa, centrada aproximadamente na transmutação de substâncias em outras. É uma disciplina eletiva, oferecida apenas para os estudantes de nível NIEM e se a demanda for suficiente. Aparatação Aparatação é a forma mágica do teletransporte no mundo bruxo. Lições são opcionais para os dos sexto e sétimo anos. No mundo mágico, realizar Aparatação requer uma licença e só pode ser legalmente realizada por pessoas com mais de dezessete anos de idade. O motivo descrito para a restrição é que Aparatação é perigosa se feita de forma inadequada: concentração suficiente pode levar a partes do corpo que sendo deixadas para trás em um infeliz efeito colateral conhecido como estrunchamento. Embora, como Hermione aponta inúmeras vezes ao longo da série, encantamentos mágicos no castelo de Hogwarts e motivos evitar Aparatação e Desaparatação dentro do castelo, estas proteções são temporariamente relaxados dentro do Salão Principal por períodos curtos para permitir que os alunos pratiquem Aparatação. Wilkie Twycross, um instrutor do Ministério da Magia, oferece aulas de Aparatação aos alunos do sexto e sétimo anos. Arte Art é uma matéria onde os alunos pintam, desenham e retratam as coisas artísticas. É ensinada por um professor desconhecido. Arte Trouxa Música Música é uma classe em que os alunos são ensinados instrumentos musicais e, possivelmente, cantar no coro da rã. Foi ensinado, no início dos anos 1990, por um professor do sexo masculino. Teoria mágica Ensina-se na sala 67 no quarto andar do castelo de Hogwarts. Ele cobre presumivelmente magia de uma visão puramente teórica. Avaliações right|thumb|225px|Plataforma 9 ¾ As avaliações acontecem todo o final de ano letivo, mas no quinto e sétimo ano, exames importantes são aplicados, e estes decidirão o futuro dos estudantes. São os N.O.M.s (N.P.F.s em Portugal) e os N.I.E.M.s (E.F.B.E.s em Portugal) Cada profissão exige diferentes N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, por isso esses exames são importantes para o futuro. N.O.M.'s/N.P.F.s Níveis Ordinários da Magia (Brasil) / Níveis Puxados de Feitiçaria (Portugal) (no original, Ordinary Wizarding Levels Examinations - OWLs, que, em inglês quer dizer Coruja) são os exames que os estudantes de Hogwarts realizam ao final do quinto ano. Os alunos escolhem, além das matérias obrigatórias (Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Astronomia e História da Magia), algumas que eles mais gostam ou tem facilidade. Para cada disciplina em que obtêm aprovação o aluno recebe um N.O.M., que serve como indicativo das suas inclinações pessoais e das matérias que estudará para prestar os N.I.E.M.s (EFBEs em Portugal)(veja abaixo). N.I.E.M's/E.F.B.E.s Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Brasil) / Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Portugal) (no original, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test - NEWTs, que, em inglês, quer dizer Salamandra) são os exames finais que os estudantes de Hogwarts realizam ao final do sétimo ano. Os alunos escolhem, dentre as matérias em que foram aprovados nos N.O.M.'s, que provas prestarão nos N.I.E.M's. Para cada disciplina em que obtêm aprovação o aluno recebe um N.I.E.M., que serve como indicativo das suas inclinações pessoais e aptidões, servindo como critério para admissão num trabalho, quando termina a escola. É interessante comentar que estes dois exames parecem ter relação com o Sistema Educacional Britânico. Os N.O.M's' seriam as provas finais do Key Stage 3, e os N.I.E.M.'s equivaleriam ao GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education). As notas dos alunos seguem essa tabela. É válida para ambos os exames, N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M's As notas usadas para a avaliação dos N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M.'s são: Brasil Portugal Os Fundadores e as Casas de Hogwarts right|thumb|250px|A Catedral de Gloucester, uma das locações de Hogwarts, nos filmes Hogwarts, sua história e suas casas têm destaque importante em todos os livros da série. Diz-se que foi fundada há mais ou menos 800 anos. Veja seus fundadores e que casas compõe a escola e suas respectivas qualidades prezadas. Sobre os Fundadores Hogwarts foi fundada por quatro bruxos, os mais poderosos da época, e cada um desses bruxos fundou uma Casa, onde admitiria somente aquele que tivesse certas qualidades prezadas por cada um. São Fundadores os seguintes bruxos: *Godric Gryffindor - Gryffindor (No Brasil, Grifinória) *Rowena Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw (No Brasil, Corvinal) *Salazar Slytherin - Slytherin (No Brasil, Sonserina) *Helga Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff (No Brasil, Lufa-Lufa) Sobre as Casas As Casas de Hogwarts funcionam como se fossem a família de cada estudante. Seus acertos, seja por respostas corretas nas aulas, seja por bons atos, lhes rendem pontos. Já seus erros nas aulas ou transgressões às regras fazem com que percam pontos. No fim do ano a Casa com mais pontos ganha a Taça das Casas. Os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts fundaram também suas casas, onde só admitiam aqueles com as qualidades que prezavam. As casas e seus respectivos fundadores são: *Grifinória (Gryffindor): fundada por Godric Gryffindor, que prezava a coragem e o passado marcado por nobres feitos. Suas cores são vermelho e dourado e seu animal símbolo é um leão, apesar do nome original da casa, Gryffindor indicar um grifo (supostamente, o nome Gryffindor vem da junção das palavras "griffin", grifo em inglês, e "d'or", que significa 'de ouro' em diversas línguas latinas). *Lufa-Lufa (Hufflepuff): fundada por Helga Hufflepuff, que disse que aceitaria a todos e ensinaria o que pudesse. Helga era uma mulher leal, honesta e aplicada, e valorizava essas qualidades em seus alunos. Além disso, seus alunos são justos e generosos. Suas cores são dourado e preto, e seu animal símbolo, o texugo. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts, especialmente os da Casa Sonserina, não gostam muito desta casa por considerarem seus membros como sendo "babacas" ou "tolos". *Corvinal (Ravenclaw): fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw, que prezava a sagacidade acima de tudo. Suas cores são azul e bronze e o animal símbolo é a águia, apesar de o nome Ravenclaw conter a palavra corvo (raven). Uma característica muito notada nos integrantes da casa Corvinal, mas que não é dita como uma característica específica da casa nos livros, é a beleza, quebrando o estereótipo de que "beleza e inteligência não se misturam". *Sonserina (Slytherin): fundada por Salazar Slytherin, que era astuto, qualidade que apreciava em seus educandos. A parte majoritária dos bruxos das trevas pertenceu à Sonserina, incluindo Voldemort, o que não quer dizer que a todos os membros falte o caráter. Salazar Slytherin também só aceitava alunos de ancestralidade bruxa, ou seja, puros-sangue, embora essa não seja uma regra, visto que Voldemort e Snape eram mestiços. Além disso, J.K. Rowling planejou criar uma personagem sonserina chamada Mafalda que seria nascida-trouxa, mas voltou atrás, criando a personagem Rita Skeeter, que teria a mesma serventia de Mafalda (trazer informações aos personagens principais). Suas cores são verde e prata, e o animal símbolo, a serpente, já que Slytherin era capaz de se comunicar com as cobras (habilidade denominada "ofidioglossia" no Brasil e "serpentês" em Portugal). Alunos Quando uma criança com poderes mágicos nasce, uma pena mágica localizada dentro do Castelo de Hogwarts escreve o seu nome em um grande livro. Todos os anos, o diretor ou diretora de Hogwarts olha esse livro e manda corujas para todas as crianças que farão 11 anos, avisando que elas têm uma vaga em Hogwarts. Outras Escolas Há algumas outras escolas de magia mencionadas em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo: Beauxbatons, localizada na França; Durmstrang, localizada em algum lugar no extremo norte da Suécia ou da Noruega. Essas duas escolas assumem um papel importante no quarto livro, já que são as duas outras escolas europeias mais famosas e juntas, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang concorrem pela taça do Torneio Tribruxo. Duas outras instituições de ensino são brevemente citadas no quarto livro, sem que acompanhem outra informação além do nome: O Instituto das Bruxas de Salém (que no longa Animais Fantástico e onde habitam é chamada de Ivermorn), presumivelmente nos Estados Unidos. Outra menção é de uma estudante brasileira, o que implica a possível existência de uma escola no Brasil, J.K. Rowling já afirmou que ela se chama Castelobruxo e que está localizada na Amazônia. Proteção O Castelo de Hogwarts, bem como toda a propriedade, é protegido por encantamentos. É impossível, por exemplo, aparatar no terreno. (Aparatar é o nome que se dá, na série, para desaparecer e reaparecer em outro lugar, um teletransporte por exemplo.) No sexto livro, entretanto, uma permissão especial é concedida por Dumbledore para que os alunos pudessem aprender a aparatar no Salão Principal. Outra proteção é talvez menos aparente, mas o Salgueiro Lutador de certa forma guarda uma entrada. No terceiro ano de Harry, Dementadores ficam postados às portas do castelo, sendo dispensados ao fim do ano. Precauções antitrouxas, ou seja, pessoas não-mágicas, também são tomadas: se um trouxa olhar, só o que vai ver é uma velha ruína embolorada com um letreiro na entrada PERIGO, NÃO ENTRE, ARRISCADO. Isso sem contar as proteções naturais, como um relevo montanhoso em volta, um lago e uma floresta perigosa. O terreno de Hogwarts aparentemente é não-mapeável, ou seja, assim como as escolas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, a escola foi enfeitiçada para tornar-se impossível de localizar em mapas, explicação encontrada no quarto livro Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. Portanto, Hogwarts é um local seguro, juntando-se fatores mágicos e não-mágicos. *OBS: Também é possível lançar um feitiço antitrouxa em um lugar/propriedade/construção. Se um trouxa for a esse lugar, irá se lembrar de um compromisso urgente e abandonará o lugar. No último livro, os professores de Hogwarts usam as estátuas para proteger o castelo dos Comensais da Morte. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus é o lema de Hogwarts. Assim como vários elementos da série, a expressão vem do latim arcaico e significa em português "Nunca faça cócegas em um dragão adormecido". A frase aparece no hino de Hogwarts e é usada pelo diretor Dumbledore. Livros-texto Esses são alguns livros utilizados pelo alunos de Hogwarts. A maioria deles são recomendados pelos professores de cada matéria, como Herbologia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Runas Antigas e etc. Outros são encontrados pelos alunos das quatro casas na biblioteca de Hogwarts. *'Uma História da Magia' de Batilda Bagshot *'Guia de Pragas Domésticas' de Gilderoy Lockhart *'Como dominar um Espírito Agourento' de Gilderoy Lockhart *'Como se Divertir com Vampiros' de Gilderoy Lockhart *'Férias com Bruxas Malvadas' de Gilderoy Lockhart *'Viagens com Trasgos' de Gilderoy Lockhart *'Excursões com Vampiros' de Gilderoy Lockhart *'Passeios com Lobisomens' de Gilderoy Lockhart *'Um Ano com o Iéti ' de Gilderoy Lockhart *'Teoria da Magia' de Adalberto Waffling *'Transfiguração para Iniciantes e Curso Médio' de Emerico Switch *'Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos' de Filida Spore *'Bebidas e Poções Mágicas' de Arsênio Jigger *'Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam'de Newt Scamander *'As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção' de Quintino Trimble *'Hogwarts: Uma História ' de Giovanni Ralissi *'Esclarecendo o Futuro' de Cassandra Vablastsky *'Pragas e Contrapragas' de Vindicto Viridiano *'O Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª até 7ª Série)' de Miranda Goshawk *'Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes' de Emerico Switch *'Quadribol Através dos Séculos' de Kennilworthy Whisp *'Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções' de Libatius Borage *'Livro de Poções do Príncipe Mestiço', de Severus Snape. Mas nas horas vagas alunos estudiosos como Hermione certamente adorariam ler "Hogwarts: Uma História" Merece também menção o livro Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo de Beedle, o Bardo, espécie de contos infantis para bruxos. O livro foi publicado pela própria J.K. Rowling - com o pseudônimo de Beedle, o Bardo e comentários de Dumbledore. Também devem ser lembrados os livros Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam também escrito por J. K. Rowling e com comentários de Harry Potter e Rony Weasley e Quadribol Através dos Séculos, onde se fala tudo sobre o esporte dos bruxos e é citado nos livros. Atrás das cenas *Hogwarts foi votada como a 36ª melhor instituição de ensino escocesa em uma lista online de 2008, superando a Loretto School, localizada em Edimburgo. Segundo um dos diretores da Listagem da Rede de Escolas Independentes, a escola fictícia foi adicionada ao ranking apenas como "uma brincadeira", e depois esteve disponível ao voto. *De acordo com Remo Lupin, a participação em Hogwarts por estudantes britânicos não é obrigatória; eles podem ser educados em casa por seus pais, ou enviados para outras escolas mágicas (esta regra foi alterada durante o ano letivo de 1997-1998, mas foi presumivelmente restaurada após a morte de Voldemort). *Em uma entrevista JK Rowling disse que há cerca de mil alunos frequentando Hogwarts, em determinado momento. Esta opinião é corroborada pelo fato de que, quando Harry vê seu pai fazendo o seu NOM (na penseira no escritório de Snape), existem mais de 150 alunos. Em segundo lugar, durante uma partida de Quadribol, todo mundo estava apoiando Grifnória, exceto cerca de 200 alunos da Sonserina que apoiam a sua própria casa. Ver também *Castelo de Hogwarts *Hogsmeade *Casas de Hogwarts *Diretor **Retratos dos diretores *Passagens secretas de Hogwarts *Disciplina em Hogwarts *Academia de Magia Beauxbatons *Instituto Durmstrang Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (jogo)'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (jogo)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (jogo)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (jogo)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (jogo)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (jogo)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 (jogo)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Anos 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Anos 5-7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo (real)'' *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (filme)'' *''Animais Fantásticos: Os Crimes de Grindelwald'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Construindo o Mundo Mágico'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Personagens do Mundo Mágico'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter: Mistérios de Hogwarts'' Notas e referências en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry de:Hogwarts es:Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu fr:Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom ru:Хогвартс pl:Hogwart uk:Гоґвартс Categoria:Escolas do Torneio Tribruxo Categoria:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts Categoria:Escolas do Campeonato de Poções